


Prompt: Upside Down

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really liked Carter's new shampoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> More from Carnival of Squee.

Jack took a deep breath and flexed his left foot. He really liked Carter's new shampoo. He tried to think of a way to tell her that without revealing that he'd been surreptitiously sniffing her hair all these years. Nothing came to mind. Nothing appropriate, anyway. Still, he should say something. Small talk might help to alleviate the boredom. He flexed his foot again, hoping to encourage some blood flow.

"Do you think the Jaffa have some sort of quick-release pee flap in their armor?"

Carter's face was sort of pressed into his chest which made her words come out a bit on the muffled side. "Why would you ask me such a stupid question?"

That was uncalled for. It was something that had been bothering him for years. He'd asked Teal'c once and had gotten nothing but an unamused glare for an answer. Being upside-down and stuck didn't do much for Carter's sense of scientific curiosity. "There are no stupid questions, Carter," he reminded her.

"Yes, sir, there are."

So maybe small talk wasn't the way to go. Jack sighed and tapped his fingers against the side wall. Carter poked him in the ribs with her thumb and yelled at him. "Nobody peed in my Wheaties. Can't you just be still until someone rescues us?"

Apparently, Carter had more than a passing familiarity with Morse code.

Jack stopped tapping and stuck his nose in her hair again.

"Stop sniffing my hair."

"What?" Jack infused his voice with all the ignorance he could manage. "I wasn't sniffing your hair." It didn't help. Carter had his number and she wasn't in a mood to pretend otherwise.

"Yes, you were," she said. "You've been sniffing my hair for years. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Well, yeah. Of course he thought she wouldn't notice. "I don't know what you're talking about, Carter."

"You're so full of shit, sir."

"That's why you like me."

"I don't like you."

"Now who's full of shit?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Something deep within the ship started vibrating and they slipped a few inches closer to the grate. Jack could almost reach it if he stretched his fingers. He considered himself extremely lucky that he'd gone down the escape tube with one arm extended. Not because it was useful, but because it was only one arm. His other arm was wrapped around Carter with his hand comfortably resting on her ass. He was pretty sure he had enough wiggle room to move it but he wasn't about to let her know that.

"Stop groping my ass, sir."

Whoops. He must have accidentally flexed his fingers. "I wasn't groping your ass, Carter."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't"


End file.
